Slow Dance
by vialesana
Summary: Bosan menanti sang kekasih menyelesaikan pekerjaan di ruang kerja berjam-jam memang menjengkelkan, terlebih bila sang kekasih tak memedulikan keberadaan wanitanya sama sekali. Sakura... Ya, dia pun akhirnya memaksa Gaara untuk berdansa sejenak bersama sebagai pelepas rasa jenuh. Warning!: Canon, simple story, etc.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning!: **Canon, OOC?, simple story, etc.

.

**Slow Dance  
**_(don't like? don't read)_

.

Kunoichi bermahkota kepala bagai gulali kapas duduk termenung di sofa seorang diri. Haruno Sakura namanya. Sambil kedua tangan menyangga dagu, Sakura meniliki Kazekage yang serius menekuni gundukan dokumen. Sedari senja hingga tujuh malam Sakura berkunjung kemari. Ia berniat menemani Gaara, panggilan daripada Godaime Kazekage tersebut.

Perihal kehadiran Sakura di sini bukan sebagai Kunoichi Konoha belaka, melainkan kekasih Gaara. Tiada salah 'kan mendampinginya bekerja sampai malam mengingat Sakura terbilang jarang ke desa Sunagakure? Ya, jika bukan karena misi menyelamatkan Gaara dari cekaman organisasi Akatsuki beberapa waktu lalu, Sakura tentu tak berada di sini sekarang. Meski besok pagi ia dan teman-temannya harus berkemas pulang ke Konoha, setidaknya dua hari menginap di Suna cukup memulihkan kerinduan yang terempang dalam lubuk kalbu.

Sakura membisu. Suara sayup goresan ujung pena di atas kertas memecah keheningan. Gaara, pria itu menulis sesuatu. Tanpa bertanya atau melihat, Sakura menebak kalau kekasihnya tengah menulis surat untuk dikirim kemudian ke desa aliansi. Hm, biasanya begitu.

Lelah dengan posisi, Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Ia lantas meluruskan salah satu lengan di atas sandaran, meletakkan kepala di tangannya.

'_Aa, Kawaii…_' batin Sakura, mengamati setiap inci wajah tampan itu.

Gaara tak menyadari, atau bahkan mungkin menyadari diperhatikan Sakura. Ia tampak tak menghiraukan. Pria itu bertelekan pada meja dan menopang wajahnya yang datar. Sebelah jemari-jemarinya memegang kertas kerja yang tengah dibacanya seteliti mungkin. Pandangan Gaara tak berpaling sedikit pun dari pekerjaan seakan dapat menyita waktu kerjanya.

'_Dasar gila kerja!'_ relung hati Sakura memekik.

Bosan. Sakura beranjak menghampiri meja tulis. Ia berdiri di belakang Gaara, menyentuh lembut bahu tegap pria itu, "Belum selesai?" Sakura bertanya penasaran.

"Sedikit lagi." Gaara menanggapi di kesibukan menulis. Ia belum balas menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sakura mendesah panjang. Ia paham sekali sifat keras kepala Gaara. Bila pekerjaan berpapasan dengannya, Gaara senantiasa menomorsatukan hal tersebut dibandingkan hal lainnya. Kazekage ya Kazekage, maksud Sakura tak semestinya ia memaksakan diri. Gaara harus beristirahat akibat kekakuan tubuhnya belum sepenuhnya sirna usai kasus penculikan kemarin.

Kesabaran Sakura melebihi jalur normal. Ia tatkala menarik pena dan menjauhkannya dari Gaara.

"Sakura, kembalikan." Godaime Kazekage itu memerintah, berusaha menjangkau pena yang disembunyikan Sakura di balik tubuhnya.

"Saatnya Kazekage-sama berehat sejenak," ujar Sakura.

"Apa?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Ayo," ajak Sakura kemudian sambil menarik pergelangan lengan Gaara.

"Tapi aku …"

"Ayo, Gaara-kuuuun," pinta Sakura manja. Ia melangkah membawa Gaara, membimbingnya berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Bekerja terlampau lama bisa membuatmu stres lho." Sakura mengingatkan.

Gaara tak menyahut. Walau menolak, ia tak melarang Sakura menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Sakura menempatkan tangan Gaara ke pinggulnya. Posisi mereka nyaris merapat, sebab Gaara mendekap Sakura. Ia menengadahkan kepala. Kedua tangannya saling mengalingi tengkuk pria itu. Sakura dan Gaara bertukar pandang. Atmosfer ruang kerja Kazekage tatkala berbalik sedemikian drastis. Keromantisan berfusi sempurna, memadukan kohesi cinta di antara mereka.

Sakura menyembulkan senyum menawannya. Ia bagaikan seekor anak kucing yang sedang bermanja-manja pada majikannya, "Kita berdansa sebentar, ya."

Sakura tahu Gaara tak mahir berdansa. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Sakura menggoyangkan pinggangnya lembut yang disusul oleh goyangan Gaara. Keduanya memutar santai serta pelan. Tak ada alunan melodi musik rancak selain ketukan sepatu dengan ritme lambat yang memenuhi ruangan. Gaara tak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia mengikuti pergerakan Sakura.

"Aneh…" Gaara mendadak menceletuk.

Sakura mengernyit heran, "Aneh? Apanya?"

"Aku baru tahu ada pedansa yang bergoyang tanpa lagu," jawab Gaara.

"Kalau Kazekage-sama membutuhkannya, aku bisa mengatasi."

Sakura mengambil napas. Ia mulai merinai sebagai teman berdansa. Mereka terus berputar, melanjutkan akivitas tersebut. Di pertengahan lagu, Gaara mendengus. Pria itu sengaja memalingkan muka untuk mengendapkan tawa, seolah memang ditahannya sejak tadi.

"Ada yang lucu?" tegur Sakura.

"Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau senandungkan," ujar Gaara yang kembali memandangnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipi, menepuk pelan dada sang kekasih, "Bagus aku mau menyanyikan lagu untukmu. Kau malah bicara begitu." Sakura menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menggenggam satu tangan Gaara ke atas kepala. "Perhatikan, ya. Aku punya variasi dalam berdansa."

Gaara membisu. Sakura meneruskan senandungnya. Ia berputar-putar di bawah lengan Gaara dan tetap berpegangan. Helai-helai rambut halus Sakura menyapu indah di wajah mulus nan moleknya. Gaara terbuai akan aroma parfum _strawberry_ yang menguar lembut kala Sakura berdansa bersamanya. Tak lama, wanita itu melepas tangan Gaara. Iris _aquamarine_ mengiringi langkah demi langkah Sakura yang mengitari sekeliling tubuhnya. Ia lalu kembali ke hadapan _partner_ dansanya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana? Bagus 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aa, bagus," sahut Gaara pendek.

Kunoichi Konoha itu terkekeh. Ia merentangkan tangan untuk merengkuh Gaara dan membenamkan kepala di dadanya. Sepasang sejoli tersebut lagi-lagi berputar, berdansa santai sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hening. Tak ada sepotong kalimat. Diam lagi. Hanya suara nyaring jangkrik saling menyahut di luar sana, melintasi kelengangan dansa mereka.

"Aku… bahagia bersamamu." Sakura meredupkan kelopak mata. Ia masih mengurung diri dalam pelukan. Terbetik samar-samar irama degup jantung Gaara. "Jika Chiyo-baasama tak mengorbankan nyawanya, jantung ini pasti tak berdenyut selamanya."

Gaara mengatupkan mata, merasakan Sakura yang mengencangkan cengkeraman pada jubah putih-birunya. Ia meletakkan dagu tepat di atas kepala Sakura. Keduanya seketika berhenti berputar. Mereka tak melonggarkan dekapan.

"Masih teriang olehku, bagaimana pucat pasi wajah Gaara-kun yang terlentang kaku di atas rerumputan. Betapa dingin sekujur permukaan kulit Gaara-kun kala raga tak lagi merengguk jiwa. Tak ada deru napas yang terjadi." Sakura menambahkan, membiarkan Gaara membelai belakang kepalanya. "Waktu itu kepanikan hebat melanda pikiranku. Aku yang belum mahir melakukan Ninjutsu medis tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Aku takut… sangat takut kehilanganmu." Sakura berujar lirih.

Gaara melapangkan pelukannya. Ia memegang garis rahang Sakura, memandangnya lekat, "Jangan membahasnya. Mimpi buruk itu telah usai."

Sakura menggeleng, "Mimpi buruk memang berakhir, tapi kesedihan itu masih menyala di sini, di dadaku," ujar Sakura. Ia menepuk, menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ganti kesedihan itu dengan kebahagiaan. Kau tahu, aku tak suka mengungkit masa lalu." Gaara memindahkan tangannya, menyentuh kedua-belah pipi sang kekasih. "Mungkin saja ini pertanda jika kita tak akan berpisah sebelum membentuk sebuah keluarga bahagia," lanjutnya.

Sakura sontak mendengus, "Tunggu, tunggu," katanya menukas. "Dari mana Kazekage-sama ini belajar gombal?"

"Naluri lelaki," timpalnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Detik berikutnya wanita berhelai merah muda itu merona malu. Sakura berjinjit setinggi mungkin untuk menggapai bibir Godaime Kazekage. Ia mencengkeram kuat bahu Gaara. Pria itu menunduk. Sakura memiringkan kepala dan membuka mulut untuk mempermudah Gaara menyalurkan kehangatan juga kemesraannya malam itu.

.

**The End**

.

Makasih banyak bagi yang baca dan review!  
Maaf jika ada kesalahan apapun di dalamnya (:

.

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
